


Sunlight Through the Rain

by definitely_indecisive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, One Night Stand, Oneshot, POV Dean Winchester, Photographer!Dean, Sex, Top Castiel, businessman!Castiel, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a part-time photographer, switching between travelling and taking pictures of beautiful scenery and working as a mechanic back home in Kansas. He's currently in Washington on a trip, and he decides to go to a local bar the night before he has to leave. There he meets a man, and Dean is sure it's a crime to be that attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came out of...umm...yeah. Enjoy, I hope? Please excuse me, this is the first sex scene I've written. Not beta'd either.

He picked himself up and dusted off his knees. He'd gotten some great photographs today by this beautiful river that was near a forested region in Washington. He meticulously put back all of his equipment into his rented truck, making sure he had everything. He couldn't afford to lose his photography equipment, it's damn expensive and he didn't make all that much money. He worked as a mechanic back home in Kansas, and whenever he could afford it, he'd go out and take pictures of scenery as an aspiring photographer. 

Dean took one last look at his surroundings, hoping the pictures he took today grasped the beauty of the place. He wasn't too confident in his work, but he took his work seriously. After his dad died when he was a freshman in high school, his guidance counselor suggested a creative outlet, and photography seemed like the least work. He never expected to actually enjoy it, or to keep with it after high school.

When he did finally hit the road, it was barely noon. The sun glared at him from its place in the sky, and he wished he would have remembered his sunglasses. It was then that his ACDC ringtone sounded, and he quickly looked to see it was his brother.

"Heyya Sammy, what're ya up to?" He grinned and managed to roll his window up slightly to reduce the background noise.

"Bobby was wondering when you were gonna come back. He wants to create the schedule for the garage for next month."

"Only bringing me work news? You don't miss your big brother?"

"Not at all, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed, he loved joking around with his brother.

"Well, when will you be back?" Dean huffed out a breath. He loved working with cars but when he was in his photography mood he never wanted to go back.

"I'll be back in three days."

"That soon, really?" 

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm running out of money."

"Oh. That sucks." There was an awkward pause.

"Well, Sammy, have anything else you wanna say?"

"Just that it's Sam, not Sammy."

"Whatever Sammy. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, Dean. Later." 

Dean turned the radio on in the truck and tuned it to an old rock station. He belted out the lyrics while on the long drive back to civilization. His mind drifted off eventually though and he started thinking about visiting Alaska next. It'd be beautiful, and he'd be even more isolated. There was something about being alone with nature that really appealed to him.

By the time he got back to the hotel he was staying at, it was dinner time. He snacked on some food he had in his room and then collapsed on his bed. He had gotten up extremely early in order to get the right lighting and he was tired as all hell. He decided that he didn't care enough to take his clothes off and let sleep bring him down into nothingness.

\----------------

The blaring noise made him jump and whack whatever was making noise. It was two am, seeing as he had forgotten to turn off the alarm. He sighed as he pushed himself off the bed. His muscles ached from sleeping on the crappy mattress. He missed his memory foam he had at home. 

He decided to go take more photographs again today at a different location, seeing as tomorrow was his flight. He stripped and took a hot shower, willing his body to relax. He yelped when the water turned cold, and he realised it sounded weird to him. He realised that besides the phone call from Sammy, he hand't talked in a few days. Maybe he'd go out to a bar tonight. It seems he needed some social interaction.

\---------------  
That night, after a day of shooting and packing up most of his belongings, he made his way to a bar that the receptionist at his hotel had recommended. It was wood paneled and had wood flooring, along with dozens of different mounted animals. There were all different patrons there, drinking and eating. There were bikers, a family or two, and others that made the bar sort of crowded. He weaved his way to an empty seat at the bar. He ordered whatever beer they had on tap and looked up to watch the sports game they had on.

He didn't pay any attention to the man next to him until he had ordered a drink. His voice sounded like blended gravel, and it immediately drew Dean's attention. He looked down to see a mop of messy black hair and fair skin. The man, sensing Dean's eyes on him, looked up and met him with a smile. Dean was dumbfounded and whatever thought process he had left him. The man's eyes struck him, and all air in his lungs rushed out. They were blue, oh so blue. Dean was drowning, falling into a fathomless ocean, until the man cleared his throat. A heated blush rushed across Dean's skin.

"Hello, I'm Castiel." Dean blinked and looked away from the man's eyes, trying to gain control back of his body. He extended a hand towards Castiel and smiled his best smile.

"Hey, I'm Dean. Nice to meet ya." The two broke the contact and focused awkwardly on their drinks, not really sure what to say. 

"So Dean, do you live here?" Dean cleared his throat, buying him a second. The man's voice and eyes kept making him lose his concentration.

"Ah, no, I'm actually a travelling photographer in my free time, so I was out here for a bit taking photos. Yourself?"

"Interesting." Castiel's eyes flickered to Dean's, and there was a playfulness there now. "I actually don't live here either. I'm here on a business conference, but I'm not too fond of the city, so I decided to stay out here, just within reach of the city. Where are you from, Dean?"

"Ah, I'm uh, from Lawrence, Kansas." He cleared his dry throat and took a chug from his beer. This man was...doing things to him. Things he didn't realise a man could do to him.

"Oh, really?" Genuine surprise was in Castiel's voice. "I'm from Kansas myself. Not too far from Lawrence, actually." Dean's eyebrows shot into his hairline. He tried a chuckle to recover from his surprise.

"It's a small world, I guess." He looked up in time to see Castiel swallow a sip from his drink. He immediately found himself wanting to mark his neck up, suck the skin, lick until the man's collar bone--

"That it is, Dean." Castiel smiled dazzlingly at him, and Dean forgot his name for a second. Castiel angled more towards Dean, and he wanted so badly to just touch every inch of the other man. He cleared his throat again, and chugged another bit of his beer. He was going to need something stronger after he finished it, if he was going to keep talking to Castiel.

"So, uhh, what--" Dean's words caught in his throat as he looked and caught Castiel's eyes. 

"Hmm?" He hummed, almost playfully, as he leaned in closer to Dean. "What were you saying?"

"I, uhh..." Castiel's breath skimmed across his cheek and he tried to breathe it in. He swallowed, trying to somehow figure out what to say--

"Mmf!" Searing heat skittered across his lips as Castiel kissed him. He hadn't the will to try and fight this, to fight his undeniable attraction for this man. He leaned in, steadying himself as he grabbed the back of Castiel's chair. Castiel's tongue slid across his lips, dancing, asking for permission. He opened up willingly, and their tongues tangled. He was so hot now, there was heat everywhere. Castiel was radiating heat, and wherever he was touching the other man seemed to burn. 

Somebody cleared their throat, and Dean quickly backed up. Shit. He had just--Castiel pecked him on the lips and winked. He threw some money down and got up. Dean swallowed, doing the same, and hurried to catch up to the other man as he made his way out of the bar.

\--------------

"Cas--mmngh!" They were quite into a pretty heavy make-out session leaning against the outside of the bar. Castiel suddenly pulled back, and what little breath Dean had within him still left.  
Cas looked amazing. His lips were slick with spit, his breathing ragged, and his hair--it definitely wasn't straight, that's for sure. Dean burrowed his head onto Castiel's shoulder, sucking and nipping slightly down his neck. A shiver went through the other man.

"Bed." Cas whispered in a breathy voice. Dean chuckled slightly, but the whisper hit him right in his groin. Dean pushed back and took Castiel's hand, leading him to his hotel which wasn't far away. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Looks like we're staying at the same place." Dean smiled, and his pace increased.

\---------

Cas shoved Dean against the wall. His lips claimed Dean's hungrily, and he positioned his knee in between Dean's thighs. When his knee gently pressed against Dean's now very prominent erection, he gasped. 

The two quickly shed their layers, pushing and pulling the other one towards the bed. Dean was pushed onto it and Castiel straddled him, eliciting a moan from Dean as their dicks touched.  
"Cas," he breathed out. The other man made to kiss him again, and then worked his way down Dean's body. Castiel took his time, marking and sucking his way until he was kissing right under Dean's navel. Dean whined and some more precum dribbled off his dick onto his stomach. Cas pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Dean's cock, and then he swiped his tongue across the slit. He hummed in approval and reached his hand towards Dean's mouth.

Dean took his fingers in eagerly, so far gone in want and desire that he couldn't think besides knowing he needed Cas to make him come undone. He sucked and licked between the digits, making sure each one was slick with spit. Cas pulled his fingers back, a slight popping noise coming from Dean's mouth, before he slid them over Dean's dick. Dean's back arched, and he moaned, willing Cas to move them. Cas chuckled and set the slowest rhythm Dean could imagine. He whined, and he wasn't paying attention to anything other than the slow stroke of Cas's hand over his dick. 

That's why it came as a surprise when a wet heat filled him. He looked down to see his hips propped up and Cas licking into his rear. His dick throbbed, and Cas hummed. Dean started mewling, trying to thrust his hips up to get Cas deeper.

"Cas, I--more--agh," he breathed. Cas slid his slicked hand from Dean's dick, and his other hand pressed down on Dean's hip. Dean moved his hand to take off where Cas had, but his hand was swatted away and Cas removed his tongue. He swallowed thickly as Cas met his eyes. There was barely any blue left, blown out pupils making his iris almost completely gone. There was nothing but pure lust and desire in the depths, and Dean shivered. Cas smiled, and sucked of his fingers into his mouth, before swirling it teasingly at Dean's entrance. Cas tucked the tip in, and Dean tensed.

"Relax, Dean." Castiel's voice was even deeper than before, and there was definitely an undercurrent of want there. Dean tried his best to relax, and Cas probed in with his finger. Cas plunged his finger in and out, eventually adding a second one. He proceeded to scissor Dean open, all the while Dean had started moaning and mewling above him again. 

"Cas, please, I don't care anymore, I need you!" Dean was sure tomorrow he'd be ashamed of his behavior, but all that mattered to him now was he needed Cas inside him. Cas apparently was as far gone with need as Dean was, and the digits pulled out. A whine left Dean, until he felt the tip of Cas at his entrance. 

White hot pain ripped through him as Cas slowly pushed into him. He had labored breaths, and Cas waited until his breathing was somewhat back to normal before he pulled out and snapped back into Dean. He did this over and over until he found Dean's prostate.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean almost screamed as he saw stars. Cas continued to hit his prostate, pounding into him. Dean was a mess, and he was close. Pressure pulled into his dick and he came quickly, spurting all over himself and Cas. Cas thrust into him a couple more times before he pulled out and milked himself onto Dean.

Cas slumped after he was done, and he rolled onto his side besides Dean. The two men lay there, utterly spent, and listened to each other breathe. 

\-------------

When Dean awoke he was cold and alone. He shivered and tried to pull the blankets up, but quickly fell back against the mattress as pain shot through him. He sighed, and last night rushed back to him. He flushed scarlet, embarrassed. He had never been with a man before, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He dragged his hands down his face and looked at the clock.

"Shit!" He quickly got up and showered, ignoring the protests his body sent him. Once he was dressed and he was sure everything was put away, he gave the room one last glance. He then realised there was a piece of paper on the bedside table. He went over to pick it up, quickly realising it was Castiel's business card with his cell number written on the back. A quick note of 'Hope to talk to you again' was scrawled elegantly on it also.

Dean smiled to himself and pocketed the card. He was actually looking forward to going back to Kansas now.


	2. Gizoogle translate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hellatus. all im gonna say. gizoogle yo.

Dude picked his dirty ass up n' dusted off his knees yo. He'd gotten some pimped out photographs todizzle by dis dope river dat was near a gangbangin' forested region up in Washington. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude meticulously put back all of his wild lil' fuckin shiznit tha fuck into his bangin rented truck, makin shizzle dat schmoooove muthafucka had every last muthafuckin thang yo. Dude couldn't afford ta lose his thugged-out lil' sex n thangs shit, itz damn expensive n' da ruffneck didn't make all dat much scrilla yo. Dude hit dat shiznit as a maniac back home up in Kansas, n' whenever his schmoooove ass could afford it, he'd go up n' take picturez of scenery as a aspirin pornographer.

Dean took one last peep his surroundings, hopin tha pictures tha pimpin' muthafucka took todizzle grasped tha beauty of tha place yo. Dude wasn't too Kool & Tha Gang up in his work yo, but tha pimpin' muthafucka took his work seriously fo' realz. After his fuckin lil' daddy took a dirt nap when da thug was a gangbangin' freshman up in high school, his wild lil' freakadelic guidizzle counselor suggested a cold-ass lil creatizzle outlet, n' sex n thangs seemed like tha least work yo. Dude never sposed ta fuckin straight-up trip off it, or ta keep wit it afta high school.

When da ruffneck did finally hit tha road, dat shiznit was barely noon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da sun glared at his ass from its place up in tha sky, n' da thug wished da thug would have remembered his sunglasses. Dat shiznit was then dat his ACDC ringtone sounded, n' he quickly looked ta peep dat shiznit was his brother.

"Heyya Sammy, what're ya up to?" Dude grinned n' managed ta roll his window up slightly ta reduce tha background noise.

"Bobby was wonderin when you was gonna come back yo. Dude wants ta create tha schedule fo' tha garage fo' next month."

"Only brangin me work news, biatch? Yo ass don't miss yo' big-ass brother?"

"Not at all, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed, he loved clownin round wit his brother.

"Well, when will you be back?" Dean huffed up a funky-ass breath yo. Dude loved hustlin wit rides but when da thug was up in his thugged-out lil' sex n thangs vibe he never wanted ta go back.

"I be bout ta be back up in three days."

"That soon, straight-up?"

"Yeah." Dude sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I be hustlin outta scrilla."

"Oh. That sucks." There was a awkward pause.

"Well, Sammy, have anythang else you wanna say?"

"Just dat itz Sam, not Sammy."

"Whatever Sammy. I be bout ta rap ta you later, yeah?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Later."

Dean turned tha radio on up in tha truck n' tuned it ta a oldschool rock station. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude belted up tha lyrics while on tha long drive back ta civilization. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His mind drifted off eventually though n' da perved-out muthafucka started thankin bout visitin Alaska next. It'd be dope, n' he'd be even mo' isolated. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. There was suttin' bout bein ridin' solo wit nature dat straight-up appealed ta his muthafuckin ass.

By tha time he gots back ta tha hotel da thug was stayin at, dat shiznit was dinner time yo. Dude snacked on some chicken dat schmoooove muthafucka had up in his bangin room n' then collapsed on his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had gotten up mad early up in order ta git tha right lightin n' da thug was chillaxed as all hell yo. Dude decided dat da ruffneck didn't care enough ta take his threadz off n' let chill brang his ass down tha fuck into nothingness.

\----------------

Da blarin noise made his ass jump n' whack whatever was makin noise. Dat shiznit was two am, seein as dat schmoooove muthafucka had forgotten ta turn off tha alarm yo. Dude sighed as he pushed his dirty ass off tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His musclez ached from chillin on tha crappy mattress yo. Dude missed his crazy-ass memory foam dat schmoooove muthafucka had at home.

Dude decided ta go take mo' photographs again n' again n' again todizzle at a gangbangin' finger-lickin' different location, seein as tomorrow was his wild lil' flight yo. Dude stripped n' took a funky-ass bangin' shower, willin his body ta chillax yo. Dude yelped when tha gin n juice turned cold, n' he realised it sounded weird ta his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude realised dat besides tha beeper call from Sammy, dat schmoooove muthafucka hand't talked up in all dem days. Maybe he'd go up ta a funky-ass bar tonight. Well shiiiit, it seems he needed some hood interaction.

\---------------  
That night, afta a thugged-out dizzle of blastin n' packin up most of his belongings, he made his way ta a funky-ass bar dat tha receptionist at his hotel had recommended. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was wood paneled n' had wood flooring, along wit dozenz of different mounted muthafuckas. There was all different patrons there, drankin n' smokin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. There was bikers, a cold-ass lil crew or two, n' others dat made tha bar sort of crowded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude weaved his way ta a empty seat all up in tha bar yo. Dude ordered whatever brew they had on tap n' looked up ta peep tha game game they had on.

Dude didn't pay any attention ta tha playa next ta his ass until dat schmoooove muthafucka had ordered a thugged-out drink yo. His voice sounded like blended gravel, n' it immediately drew Deanz attention. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude looked down ta peep a mop of messy black afro n' fair skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da dude, sensin Deanz eyes on him, looked up n' kicked it wit his ass wit a smile. Dean was dumbfounded n' whatever thought process dat schmoooove muthafucka had left his muthafuckin ass. Da manz eyes struck him, n' all air up in his fuckin lungs rushed out. They was blue, oh so blue. Dean was drowning, fallin tha fuck into a gangbangin' fathomless ocean, until tha playa cleared his cold-ass throat fo' realz. A heated blush rushed across Deanz skin.

"Yo muthafucka, I be Castiel." Dean blinked n' looked away from tha manz eyes, tryin ta bust control back of his body yo. Dude extended a hand towardz Castiel n' smiled his dopest smile.

"Yo, I be Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Sick ta hook up ya." Da two broke tha contact n' focused awkwardly on they drinks, not straight-up shizzle what tha fuck ta say.

"So Dean, do you live here?" Dean cleared his cold-ass throat, buyin his ass a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da manz voice n' eyes kept makin his ass lose his concentration.

"Ah, no, I be straight-up a pimpin' pornographer up in mah free time, so I was up here fo' a lil' bit takin photos. Yourself?"

"Interesting." Castielz eyes flickered ta Dean's, n' there was a playfulnizz there now, nahmeean, biatch? "I straight-up don't live here either n' shit. I be here on a funky-ass bidnizz conference yo, but I aint too fond of tha hood, so I decided ta stay up here, just within reach of tha hood. Where is you from, Dean?"

"Ah, I be uh, from Lawrence, Kansas." Dude cleared his fuckin lil' dry throat n' took a cold-ass lil chug from his brew n' shit. This playa was...fuckin wit thangs ta his muthafuckin ass. Things da ruffneck didn't realise a playa could do ta his muthafuckin ass.

"Oh, straight-up?" Genuine surprise was up in Castielz voice. "I be from Kansas mah dirty ass. Not too far from Lawrence, actually." Deanz eyebrows blasted tha fuck into his hairline yo. Dude tried a cold-ass lil chuckle ta recover from his surprise.

"It aint nuthin but a lil' small-ass ghetto, I guess." Dude looked up in time ta peep Castiel swallow a sip from his fuckin lil' drink yo. Dude immediately found his dirty ass wantin ta mark his neck up, suck tha skin, lick until tha manz collar bone--

"That it is, Dean." Castiel smiled dazzlingly at him, n' Dean forgot his name fo' a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Castiel angled mo' towardz Dean, n' da thug wanted so badly ta just bust a nut on every last muthafuckin inch of tha other man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude cleared his cold-ass throat again, n' chugged another bit of his brew n' shiznit yo. Dude was goin ta need suttin' stronger afta he finished it, if da thug was goin ta keep rappin' ta Castiel.

"So, uhh, what--" Deanz lyrics caught up in his cold-ass throat as he looked n' caught Castielz eyes.

"Hmm?" Dude hummed, almost playfully, as he leaned up in closer ta Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "What was you saying?"

"I, uhh..." Castielz breath skimmed across his cheek n' tha pimpin' muthafucka tried ta breathe it in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude swallowed, tryin ta somehow figure up what tha fuck ta say--

"Mmf!" Searin heat skittered across his fuckin lips as Castiel busted his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude hadn't tha will ta try n' fight this, ta fight his undeniable attraction fo' dis man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude leaned in, steadyin his dirty ass as he grabbed tha back of Castielz chair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Castielz tongue slid across his fuckin lips, ridin' dirty, askin fo' permission. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude opened up willingly, n' they tongues tangled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude was so bangin' now, there was heat everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Castiel was radiatin heat, n' wherever da thug was touchin tha other playa seemed ta burn.

Some Muthafucka cleared they throat, n' Dean quickly backed up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiznit yo. Dude had just--Castiel pecked his ass on tha lips n' winked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude threw some scrilla down n' gots up. Dean swallowed, bustin tha same, n' hurried ta catch up ta tha other playa as he made his way outta tha bar.

\--------------

"Cas--mmngh!" They was like tha fuck into a pimpin' heavy make-out session leanin against tha outside of tha bar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Castiel suddenly pulled back, n' what tha fuck lil breath Dean had within his ass still left.  
Cas looked dunkadelic yo. His lips was slick wit spit, his breathang ragged, n' his hair--it definitely wasn't straight, thatz fo' sure. Dean burrowed his head onto Castielz shoulder, suckin n' nippin slightly down his neck fo' realz. A shiver went all up in tha other man.

"Bed." Cas whispered up in a funky-ass breathy voice. Dean chuckled slightly yo, but tha whisper hit his ass right up in his wild lil' freakadelic groin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dean pushed back n' took Castielz hand, leadin his ass ta his hotel which wasn't far away yo. Dude heard a cold-ass lil chuckle behind his muthafuckin ass.

"Looks like we stayin all up in tha same place." Dean smiled, n' his thugged-out lil' pace increased.

\---------

Cas shoved Dean against tha wall yo. His lips fronted Deanz hungrily, n' he positioned his knee up in between Deanz fat-ass thighs. When his knee gently pressed against Deanz now straight-up prominent erection, he gasped.

Da two quickly shed they layers, pushin n' pullin tha other one towardz tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dean was pushed onto it n' Castiel straddled him, elicitin a moan from Dean as they dicks touched.  
"Cas," his thugged-out lil' punk-ass breathed out. Da other playa made ta lick his ass again, n' then hit dat shiznit his way down Deanz body. Castiel took his cold-ass time, markin n' suckin his way until da thug was humpin' right under Deanz navel. Dean whined n' some mo' precum dribbled off his fuckin lil' dick onto his stomach. Cas pressed a cold-ass lil chaste lick ta tha tip of Deanz cock, n' then da perved-out muthafucka swiped his cold-ass tongue across tha slit yo. Dude hummed up in approval n' reached his hand towardz Deanz grill.

Dean took his wild lil' fingers up in eagerly, so far gone up in want n' desire dat his schmoooove ass couldn't be thinkin besides knowin he needed Cas ta make his ass come undone yo. Dude sucked n' licked between tha digits, makin shizzle each one was slick wit spit. Cas pulled his wild lil' fingers back, a slight poppin noise comin from Deanz grill, before da perved-out muthafucka slid dem over Deanz dick. Deanz back arched, n' he moaned, willin Cas ta move em. Cas chuckled n' set tha slowest rhythm Dean could imagine yo. Dude whined, n' da thug wasn't payin attention ta anythang other than tha slow stroke of Cass hand over his fuckin lil' dick.

Thatz why it came as a surprise when a wet heat filled his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude looked down ta peep his hips propped up n' Cas lickin tha fuck into his bangin rear yo. His dick throbbed, n' Cas hummed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dean started mewling, tryin ta thrust his hips up ta git Cas deeper.

"Cas, I--more--agh," his thugged-out lil' punk-ass breathed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Cas slid his slicked hand from Deanz dick, n' his other hand pressed down on Deanz hip. Dean moved his hand ta take off where Cas had yo, but his hand was swatted away n' Cas removed his cold-ass tongue yo. Dude swallowed thickly as Cas kicked it wit his wild lil' fuckin eyes. There was barely any blue left, blown up pupils makin his crazy-ass muthafuckin iris almost straight-up gone. There was not a god damn thang but pure lust n' desire up in tha depths, n' Dean shivered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Cas smiled, n' sucked of his wild lil' fingers tha fuck into his crazy-ass grill, before swirlin it teasingly at Deanz entrance. Cas tucked tha tip in, n' Dean tensed.

"Relax, Dean." Castielz voice was even deeper than before, n' there was definitely a undercurrent of want there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Dean tried his dopest ta chillax, n' Cas probed up in wit his wild lil' finger n' shit. Cas plunged his wild lil' finger up in n' out, eventually addin a second one yo. Dude proceeded ta scissor Dean open, all tha while Dean had started beatboxin n' mewlin above his ass again.

"Cas, please, I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit no mo', I need you, nahmean biiiatch?" Dean was shizzle tomorrow he'd be ashamed of his behavior yo, but all dat mattered ta his ass now was he needed Cas inside his muthafuckin ass. Cas apparently was as far gone wit need as Dean was, n' tha digits pulled up fo' realz. A whine left Dean, until he felt tha tip of Cas at his wild lil' fuckin entrance.

White bangin' pain ripped all up in his ass as Cas slowly pushed tha fuck into his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude had labored breaths, n' Cas waited until his breathang was somewhat back ta aiiight before he pulled up n' snapped back tha fuck into Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude did dis over n' over until he found Deanz prostate.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean almost screamed as da perved-out muthafucka saw stars. Cas continued ta hit his thugged-out lil' prostate, poundin tha fuck into his muthafuckin ass. Dean was a mess, n' da thug was close. Pressure pulled tha fuck into his fuckin lil' dick n' his schmoooove ass came quickly, spurtin all over his dirty ass n' Cas. Cas thrust tha fuck into his ass a cold-ass lil couple mo' times before he pulled up n' milked his dirty ass onto Dean.

Cas slumped afta da thug was done, n' he rolled onto his side besides Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da two pimps lay there, utterly spent, n' listened ta each other breathe.

\-------------

When Dean awoke da thug was cold n' ridin' solo yo. Dude shivered n' tried ta pull tha blankets up yo, but quickly fell tha fuck back against tha mattress as pain blasted all up in his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude sighed, n' last night rushed back ta his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude flushed scarlet, embarrassed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had never been wit a playa before, n' da thug wasn't shizzle how tha fuck he felt bout it yo. Dude dragged his handz down his wild lil' grill n' looked all up in tha clock.

"Shiznit!" Dude quickly gots up n' showered, ignorin tha protests his body busted his muthafuckin ass. Once da thug was dressed n' da thug was shizzle every last muthafuckin thang was put away, he gave tha room one last glizzle yo. Dude then realised there was a piece of paper on tha bedside table yo. Dude went over ta pick it up, quickly realisin dat shiznit was Castielz bidnizz card wit his cell number freestyled on tha back fo' realz. A quick note of 'Hope ta rap ta you again' was scrawled elegantly on it also.

Dean smiled ta his dirty ass n' pocketed tha card. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude was straight-up lookin forward ta goin back ta Kansas now, nahmeean?


End file.
